The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many electronic circuits, such as computer chips, use encryption keys to authenticate with another device. Some circuits use a physically unclonable function (PUF) circuit to generate an encryption key. The PUF circuit exploits physical variation due to manufacturing to generate a unique encryption key. However, current PUF circuits have a significant false rejection rate and false acceptance rate.